Kidnapped
by dreamxseeker4evr
Summary: Mokuba got kidnapped and __?__ kidnapped him. How could Kaiba deal with this problem when the man he fears the most is back?


Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I WISH I DID!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba~Why did you hafta put me in the story?-_-  
  
dreamxseeker4evr~Anyways, Im a first timer,.  
  
Kaiba~Why di-  
  
dreamxseeker4evr~Please, no flames or spikes!  
  
Kaiba~Why'd you hafta put me in the story????????!!!!!!!!  
  
dreamxseeker4evr~Well, cause you are my fav. character, I like to torture you and I like to see you angry..You look kawaii when you are..n_n  
  
Kaiba~T_T!  
  
dreamxseeker4evr~dont blame me if the spelling is wrong! Too lazee to check it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chappie 1-Kidnapped  
  
"I'm sorry-" a brunette with dark blue eyes sobbed. Crack! A whip lashed at the boy, "True buisenessmen are never sorry for what they do! Real buisnessmen never cry either!" Another crack of the whip shot at the boy....  
  
"Ahh!" The 'boy' who is now 15, woke up with sweat covering his face panting, breathing hard..Everyone hated him...If only they knew what he's been through.."Seto, niisama daijabou?" A tired little voice asked. "Hai,.just another nightmare." Both of them were silent for a while. "Was it about Gozaburo again?"Mokuba asked in a whispery voice."Yes."Seto answered. "That makes it 3 days in a row."  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
I still didn't get it.. Why am i keep dreaming this nightmare.. And the same nightmare too. I told Mokuba. He thought it was a joke at first. But then seeing I was serious he started too understand. Every night I have the same dream, three days know. The strange thing is that it's always about the same thing. I lost some of the stock and then Gozaburo would come after me with his whip. I would wake up after that. It's more of a memory than a nightmare.   
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Ohayou Niisama" Mokuba greeted smiling at the breakfast table. "Ohayou Mokuba-kun" I greeted back, trying to do the best to coverup my tired looking face with a smile. It's strange really. Mokuba was so worried about me the other night but now it's like he hasn't a care in the world. I couldn't eat. Something just told me not to. I headed straight for the bathroom. I took a shower, dressed up in my school uniform, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. It was pretty cold because of the snow, should I stay home and use the snow for an excuse?-no If Mokuba had to go I had to go. School, why did I even bother going? I hadn't a single idea. It was boring as usual first came science(which was ok), then math, reading, Physical Education,lunch and so on. I thanked God when finally the school bell rang. I hurried to my limo. If I didn't hurry I was going to be late for a meeting!   
  
The meeting was the usual. It was about taking over another company. I stayed at KC doing some more work. Working on the Virtual Pod the Bigs destroyed. That's strange. Mokuba was supposed to arrive at Kaiba Corp.by 3:30. It's now 4:00. My brother's never been late before... I tried calling his cellphone- Nothing.  
  
"Hashi! Check if Mokuba is at his usual places, check the Kaiba Mansion too. Check the school! If you fail to find him I swear.. *deep breath* I'll fire you for good!" I shouted to my henchman. That should get him moving for sure. When Hashi didn't return in an hour I was about to get out and look for him when I noticed something. In the snow someone had written in really big letters, so big you could see it from a mile away.   
  
It said: If you ever want to see your brother, Mokuba, again pay us the ransom of $5,000 meet us tommarow 5:30am behind the Domino hospital! Who do these people think they are? They are disrespecting MY family..!  
  
Mokuba's POV   
  
Please Seto, Please Niisama.. Do not come.. Please....It's a trap. It's all my fault! I should've never have gone to school after school. Now I'm all tied on a chair. Believe it or not. My cellphone won't work. My kidnappers broke it. And they took everything from me! Anything possible to reach Seto from me is gone! I can't believe he's still alive, I can't believe that he kidnapped me! I can't believe there is nothing to do about it. I knew my eyes were starting to get wet. I started crying and he saw. "Shut Up!" he shouted. Now I knew why Seto always had bruises and blood on him, I knew why Seto was always hurt, emotinally and physically. It's all because of that bastard-   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~  
  
Muhahahahaahahahaha!!! lolz.  
  
dreamxseeker4evr-Cliffie! But I bet you, that you already know who it is! If you don't you are really stupid!  
  
Unless you didn't see the anime series!! Even though you didn't see it, maybe you'll be able to guess!  
  
Please Click that cute little GO button and review for me? Just for me? n_n~PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP????? If you do thank you!  
  
Kaiba~I hate you Jasmine, I also hate how this story's turning out!  
  
Jasmine~You know how I luvvvvvvvvvv to torture you!   
  
If you just read it and didn't review, oh well at least you read it! Oh yeah I forgot to mention my real name is Jasmine I'm getting tired of typing dreamxseeker4evr~probably my last time typing it! Remember to review!~how many times am I saying that?!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
